Sepp Dominion
by PaperFox19
Summary: Levin and Revya explore the power of Gig's domination technique. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Dom Dirty Talk from Gig

Pairing: Male Revya/Levin

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

Sepp Dominion

Levin and Revya explore the power of Gig's domination technique.

-x-

Thanks to Levin running off, the group got sucked into another battle. Gig was pissed and he wanted Revya to do something about it. Since Revya didn't have any ideas Gig put his mind to it and thought up 100,000,000 ways to punish Levin for his stupidity, so Revya decided on one of them that didn't end in the blonde's death.

Vitali told Levin to meet Revya and that it was an order, but before Levin ran offer Vitali gave Levin an ear full. Levin came into Revya's room. "Sup stupid cow." Gig said, and Revya greeted Levin nicely.

"Umm listen Revya, I know you're probably mad at me, but you know Vitali already chewed my ear out, so maybe we could just call it even." Levin said giving him a hopeful smile.

Gig started laughing. "Fuck no you stupid cow, you know how big of pain in the ass that fight was, and all because you run off and couldn't keep your trap shut! So my soulmate has picked a good punishment for you." Gig said and Revya started to strip. Levin blushed as his leader got naked in front of him, his manhood stirred in his pants.

"Ahh…ohhh Revya why are you getting naked?" Levin said but his eyes roamed up and down his leaders glorious naked form.

"Ohh jeez you cannot be this stupid, were gonna take out our stress on your body dumbass." Gig said, and Levin blushed and began to stutter. "Believe me, it's the lesser of 99,999,999 ideas." Revya said.

"I….I…could…never do something like that." Levin stuttered, but his dick was pulsing in his pants.

"You're such a little liar, but it's not like you got a choice." Gig said and the mini Levin doll appeared in his hand. "Strip!" Gig said and the doll pulsed.

Levin began taking off his clothes gasping in shock as he revealed his naked body. Levin's hard cock sprang up with golden curls crowning his crotch. "Ha look your stupid cow dick is being more honest than your mouth, so let's put your mouth to better use shall we." Gig sent a command into the doll and Levin came over to Revya's body.

Revya put his hands behind his head exposing his hairy and sweaty pits. "My body got real sweaty from that battle, so you're gonna lick me clean." Gig said and Levin flinched as Revya's musk hit his nose, his dick throbbed and his face inched closer and closer to Revya's pit. Levin hesitantly pushed his tongue out and ran it over the hairy pit.

'Holy crap!' Levin thought and he began lapping at Revya's pit hungrily lapping up the sweat. 'This tastes pretty good.' Levin happily cleaned Revya's right pit then moved on to the left, he tasted pure masculine and his scent had Levin's cock weeping.

"Alright cow, good work on my pits not get on your knees and suck my dick!" Gig said, and Levin blushed. He stared at Revya's massive dick fully hard it had to be a full 12 inches!

"There's no way I can suck something so big." Levin said and was shaking. Gig didn't want to hear anymore bullshit so he used Levin's doll. Levin was brought to his knees and he was face to face with the massive cock, his pure musk hitting the Sepp male's nose making his mouth water.

"Suck it!" The command came and Levin lunged forward and took Revya's cock into his mouth, he took 6 inches down easily. Levin breathed threw his nose and made his body hungry. Gig wasn't planning to being so nice, he grabbed Levin's locks and began to fuck his mouth. He forced his dick deep into Levin's mouth and down his throat.

Levin relaxed his throat, and his nose was brushed by red pubes. Gig took brief control and began fucking Levin's mouth his balls spanking Levin's chin. Levin relaxed and moaned around Revya's cock slowly sucking it each time it was thrust into his mouth. "Ha I knew you'd be good at this. This is the perfect job for you stupid cow taking my cock!" Gig laughed. "Yeah suck it suck it!"

Revya gained back some control and he reached down and rubbed Levin's Sepp horn. "Your mouth feels good Levin." Revya said, Levin's eyes widened and he moaned as he came spraying his thick white cum all over Revya's feet.

"You dumb cow, did sucking my dick fell so good your jizz, look at the mess you made!" Gig shouted, and had Revya pull his wet hard dick out of Levin's mouth. He slapped Levin's face with his cock splashing pre cum on Levin's face.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Levin said as his face was smacked by the hard wet cock. Despite the situation Levin was hard again.

"Get on your hands and knees and lick my feet clean!" Gig snapped and Levin obeyed. He got down and began licking Revya's feet cleaning up his spilled cum. While Levin licked his feet clean Gig couldn't help but stare at Levin's firm ass. 'Too fucking tempting pound his ass soul mate!'

When his feet were cleaned he kept Levin where he was and moved behind him. He positioned his dick at Levin's tight pink pucker. "Wait no!"

"Your ass is mine!" Gig said and Levin cried out as Revya pushed his dick into his body. Levin cried out in pain mixed pleasure as Revya's huge cock pushed inside him. "Oh yeah your ass is so tight!" Gig cried out and Revya moaned in pleasure. Soon Revya was buried balls deep inside the Sepp's ass. Levin's inner muscles relaxed around Revya's manhood and Levin was shaking at how full he was.

Revya reached around and grabbed Levin's weeping dick. Revya squeezed Levin's cock and the Sepp cried out in pleasure and he came blowing his load all over the room floor. Revya and Gig moaned as Levin squeezed his cock with his spasming muscles. Revya gave Levin's dick another squeeze and Levin clenched again and came hard again.

"Yeah you little cow I'm gonna milk your slutty dick." Gig shouted in pleasure as he felt all the pleasure through Revya's senses. Revya squeezed and pumped Levin's dick making the boy cum again and again letting out the most intense moans. Revya pulled back and thrust into Levin's clenching heat and came.

Levin moaned as Revya's cum poured deep into the Sepp boy. Spurt after spurt of cum was pumped into his belly and the Sepp's stomach swelled as it filled full of cum.

Revya pulled his dick out and fired more cum splashing onto Levin's back. Levin couldn't keep himself up anymore and he fell into the pool of his own cum. "Alright cow that's enough go clean yourself up. You smell like cum and sex though I admit it smells better than how you usually smell." Gig said with a laugh. Revya leaned down and carried Levin to the bath.

Levin stared at Revya a blush on his cheeks. "Damn it kid you're too soft on these dumb cows." Gig said. Levin was quiet as Revya washed every inch of him. His dick got hard again as Revya ran his hands all over him.

Gig was pissed, because the Sepp boy refused to leave Revya's room now. 'Guess he's got a yaoi complex now.' Gig thought. 'Better than his sister complex I guess. Enjoy the love while you can Sepp cause when this body is mine your gonna be nothing but my cum dump hahahahahaha.'

'So you do like Levin after all?' Revya thought.

'No! Shut up!' Gig said and Revya would swear he was blushing.

End


End file.
